XMimiii
About Me xMimiii's real name is Milou, she's 13 years old and she's from Holland, probably the only one here. People say she's a English hero. Maybe. She likes a lot of stuff and if you don't feel like reading you should quit reading this page now because she can talk for hours. Fanfic I started a fanfic @Gleewiki. You could check it out sometime. Chapter 1; http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XMimiii/Fanfic_1_this_fanfic_starts_ep._1_s._2 Chapter 2; http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XMimiii/Fanfic_2 Chapter 3; http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XMimiii/Fanfic_3 Chapter 4; http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XMimiii/Fanfic_4 My friends @ Glee Users wiki :) * Star9999 * Quinn Dianna gleek *Xxx-fabienne-xxx-puck *Ms. Artie Abrams *Dr. Stinky *Gleefinchelbartie *Mr.Santana Lopez *Kira is a gleek *Gablexa2103 Trivia *Loves Italian food *A big fan of Lady GaGa *Is a cookie monster *Collects badges at Glee Wiki *Follows Glee with downloads, so she usually is at the same episode as America. This contents of the speed from the people who make the subs. *BFF's are Sonja, Fabiënne & Ilja *Made a one-time magazine about Glee, Total Gleek *Fave colour is purple *Loves the trend to wear one big earring *Is very active at Twitter *Has two Twitter accounts: one personal, one for nice / inspiring texts *Is anti-Bieber *Hates Zac Efron *Thinks Tina Cohen-Chang is a stupid character, same for the actress, Jenna Ushkowitz *Makes up weird nicknames for people she hates *Thinks it's unfair that her dad has a iPhone and she doesn't *Is saving money for a HTC Wildfire *Checks beautyblogs everyday *Thinks gay people should be respected *Loves the Twilight books and movies and red all the books *Thinks Elmo is cool *Is addicted to Lipsmackers (only has the Coca Cola vanilla but wants more) (Specially the coookie dough! And pink sugar vanilla and and and...) *Thinks Sue Sylvester is genius and agrees with her theories about Will's hair *Loves The Annoying Orange *Wants to go to America & Japan *Doesn't has a religion *Thinks Swiper the Fox from Dora is an idiot *Thinks oranges have feelings too *Only uses make-up that's not tested on animals *Makes up stories in her head *Thinks brunettes are brilliant *Can't open a lollypop package (especially Chup-a-Chup) *Loves nail-art *Reads Cosmo Girl! *Thinks it's weird that Squidward from Spongebob has no ears and his house does *Thinks it's weird that there's a sea in Bikini Bottom while they live in a sea *Favorite phrase is Be yourself *Loves the carnival and goes there with her friends every year *Hates how her hair gets ruined by the wind *Loves rainbows (just like Marshmallow <3) *Hates the coopertest because of the running part *Pushes the button of a stoplight as much as possible in the hope it goes green faster *Thinks this stone (Taco) can have more fans than Justin Bieber! >> same for a banana. *Loves Perry from Phineas & Ferb *Her braces go out in summer *Sends protestmails to stop testing on animals *Is Team JACOB in Twilight. <3 *Says Friday the 13ths are her lucky days (good stuff happens!) *When someone asks her why, she says BECAUSE IT'S POSSIBLE. People get annoyed by that. *Wants to meet the glee-cast really bad *Has a little (really, I swear, just a little) crush on Kevin McHale *Thinks Lindsay should win The Glee Project *Is a fanatic member of the glee roleplay wiki *Is an active member at taaz.com; you can check her make-overs at the user page from magicmimi *Is a HARDCORE Brittana shipper *Owns an RP-account on Facebook; http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002721229247 Couples She Ships If you want one steal it or ask me >:) Best Brittana Vids ♥ thumb|300px|left Category:Gleeks Category:Glee Users Wiki Category:Glee Category:Glee Fan